Трактирщик
(Tavernkeep) — НИП-торговец. Первоначально появляется как "Человек без сознания", если Пожиратель миров или Мозг Ктулху побежден в мире. Как только будут соблюдены условия, он может появиться случайным образом по всей карте в любом месте. Отличается от других торговцев тем, что продаёт некоторые товары за особую валюту - медали защитника, которые можно получить в событии Армия Древних. При встрече даёт 5 таких медалей. В качестве оружия швыряет во врагов пиво. При смерти выпадает пивная перчатка. Интересные факты *Когда игрок рядом, может достать кружку с пивом. Если игрок тоже будет держать кружку, то можно чокнуться с трактирщиком, при этом появится небольшой эффект расплёскивания пива. *Иногда трактирщик может появиться прямо у дома игрока. Товары | |Кристалл Этернии| Убит 1 мех. босс - Убит Голем - | |Подставка для кристалла Этернии| | |Кузница защитника| | |Парик охотницы| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Безрукавка охотницы| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Штаны охотницы| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Брови монаха| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Накидка монаха| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Штаны монаха| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Шляпа подмастерья| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Роба подмастерья| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Брюки подмастерья| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Большой шлем оруженосца| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Нагрудник оруженосца| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Поножи оруженосца| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Красный капюшон всадника| |После убийства Голема |Красное платье всадника| |После убийства Голема |Красные ботинки всадника| |После убийства Голема |Шлем шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Торс шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Штаны шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Шляпа тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Мантия тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Поножи тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Шлем рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Нагрудник рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Поножи рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Жезл взрывной ловушки| | |Трость взрывной ловушки| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох взрывной ловушки| |После убийства Голема |Жезл ауры молнии| | |Трость ауры молнии| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох ауры молнии| |После убийства Голема |Жезл огнестрела| | |Трость огнестрела| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох огнестрела| |После убийства Голема |Жезл баллисты| | |Трость баллисты| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох баллисты| |После убийства Голема }} Имена *''Ted'' *''Barkeep'' *''Jerry'' *''Bill'' *''Ernest'' *''William'' *''Dale'' *''Bruce'' *''Moe'' *''Javahawk'' *''Elandrian'' *''Driscan'' *''Iamisom'' *''Blacksmith'' *''Dani Moo'' *''Paddy'' Фразы *«Мне действительно нужен текст на день рождения, Yorai!»(«I really need some birthday text, Yorai!»'') (Вечеринка) 'При встрече:' *«У меня есть лекарство для всех твоих хворей! Понял? Эль? Нет?»'' («I've got the cure for what ails ya! Get it? Ale? No?») (Непереводимая игра слов) *«Они говорили, ты сильный, я знаю. Давай посмотрим, так ли это.»'' (''«''They say you're strong, well, I know strong. Let's see if you measure up.»)'' *«Там, откуда я родом, мы подаём только пиво из корешков...» («Back where I'm from, we only serve Root Beer...») *«Это большое улучшение жизни, по сравнению с протиранием стола целый день.» («This is a big upgrade from wiping that table all day.») *«Жизнь — вызов, когда ты просто-напросто лучше, чем все остальные.» («Life's a challenge when you're just naturally better than everyone else.») *«Что же я здесь делаю...» («What am I doing here...») *«Много упорства и немножко удачи могут долгий путь пройти.» («A lot of tenacity and a little bit of luck can go a long way...») *«Ты не видал Мебуров здесь?» («Have you seen any Meburs around here?») *«дриады довольно хороша. Мне следует взять её с собой, когда я буду возвращаться.» («(Name of Dryad) seems nice. I should bring her back with me») *«Как ты думаешь, у паромеханика есть запасное такое ружье? Я знаю ведьму, которой понадобится это.» («Do you think of Steampunker has an extra of that gun? I know a witch that may want one.») (Если Паромеханик присутствует) *«Не удивительно, что с подрывника происходит так много несчастных случаев. Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько эля он покупает у меня.» («No wonder (Name of Demolitionist) has so many accidents. You can't imagine how much ale he buys from me.») (Если Подрывник присутствует) *«Как правило, я не любитель гоблинов, но гоблина-инженера хорош в своём роде.» («Normally, I'm not much of a fan of Goblins, but of Goblin Tinkerer seems to be an alright sort.») (Если Гоблин-инженер присутствует) *«Кто-нибудь видел, куда ушла Дриада?» («Anyone see where the Dryad went?») (Днём, если Дриада присутствует) *«Здесь действительно тихо. Даже слишком тихо...» («Really quiet out there. A little too quiet...») (Ночью) *«Свяжись со мной и делай свою работу.» («Check in with me, and do your job.») *«Ты знаешь, там, откуда я, Кровавая Луна - всего лишь предлог подышать свежим воздухом.» («You know, where I'm from, a Blood Moon is actually just an excuse to get some fresh air.») (Во время кровавой луны) *«Лунный лорд? Не имел ли ты ввиду Лорда Бездны?» («Moon Lord, don't you mean Abyss Lord?») (Лунный лорд убит) *«Я знаю Лаваманта, которому бы очень понравился адский камень в преисподней.» («I know a Lavamancer that would really like that hellstone down in the underworld.») (Хардмод) *«Ты знаешь какие-то хорошие места для торговли? Я бы хотел открыть бар здесь.» («Know any good places to set up shop? Would love to open up a bar here.») (Бездомный) *«Мы действительно должны что-то делать с Армией Древних. Можешь спросить меня про Кристалл Этернии, если хочешь узнать больше.» («We should really do something about the Old One's Army. Ask me about the Eternia Crystal if you want to learn more.») (тиер 1 события при нём не пройден) *«Отличная работа в борьбе с Армией древних! Но я уверен, что мы видели их не в последний раз, битва с ними была не такой уж тяжёлой.» («Great job on fighting off the Old One's Army! But I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them, they didn't put up much of a fight this time.») (тиер 1 пройден) *«Армия Древних становится все сильнее, пока ты отгоняешь их! Но что-то мне подсказывает, что они пока не смирились с нами.» («The Army of the Old One's keeps getting stronger, yet you keep pushing them back! But something tells me they aren't quite finished with us yet.») (тиер 2 пройден) *«Ты действительно выдержал всю силу Армии Древних? Может быть, тебе стоит посетить Этерию как-нибудь.» («You really kept the full force of the Old One's Army at bay? Maybe you should visit Etheria some time.») (тиер 3 пройден) Первая помощь при клике по 3 пункту в меню диалога: *«Для начала возьми несколько этих Медалей защитника даром! У меня есть несколько специальных укреплений, которые ты можешь приобрести только за Медали защитника.» («For starters, take a few of these Defender Medals, on the house! I've got some special defenses you can purchase, but only with Defender Medals.») Первая встреча, при нахождении: *«А? Как я сюда попал? Из последнего я помню только открытие портала передо мной...» («Huh? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was a portal opening up in front of me...») Справка по 3 пункту в меню: *«Первое, что тебе нужно знать, - это специальные защитные артефакты, имеющиеся у меня в продаже, но только за Медали защитника!» («The first thing you need to know about are the special defensive artifacts I've got for sale, but only if you've got some Defender Medals!») *«Ты можешь использовать эти артефакты для создания ловушек и оборонительных башен. Это потребляет ману Этерии - особую энергию, падающую только с членов Армии Древних!» («You can use these artifacts to create traps and defensive towers. Doing so consumes Etherian mana, a special energy dropped only by members of the Old One's Army!») *«Стимулирование Армией Древних довольно простое. Их привлекает сила Кристалла Этернии, которая может быть использована как приманка.» («Challenging the Old One's Army is rather simple. They are attracted to the power of the Eternia Crystals, and that can be used to bait them out.») *«Чтобы разместить Кристалл Этернии, ты должен получить его и разместить на подставке. Так получилось, что ты можешь купить у меня!» («To place an Eternia Crystal, you must obtain an Eternia Crystal and a stand to put it in. It just so happens, you can buy em from me!») *«Тебе понадобится разместить подставку для кристалла Этернии в открытой, ровной поверхности. Множество вещей могут сделать защиту довольно трудной!» («You'll want to place your Eternia Crystal stand in a pretty open, flat area. Lots of walls and stuff might make it pretty difficult to protect!») *«После того, как подставка настроена, взаимодействуй с ней, держа Кристалл Этернии, и готовься к бою!» («Once your stand is set up, just interact with it while holding an Eternia Crystal, and prepare for a fight!») *«Конечно же, ты не должен позволить Армии Древних разрушить Кристалл Этернии! Это приведет к катастрофическим последствиям для моего родного мира Этерии!» («Of course, you can't let the Old One's Army destroy the Eternia Crystal! This will have catastrophic consequences for my home world of Etheria!») *«Ты можешь размещать укрепления за 10 Этерианской маны. После размещения Кристалл Этернии выпустит несколько маны. В противном случае придется добывать ману из врагов.» («You can place defenses at the cost of 10 Etherian mana. Once placed, the Eternia Crystal will release some of this mana. Otherwise, you will need to defeat enemies to get more.») *«С помощью защиты тебе придется отразить несколько волн захватчиков, пытающихся уничтожить тебя и Кристалл Этернии!» («With the help of the defenses, you will have to repel several waves of invaders who are attempting to destroy both you and the Eternia Crystal!») *«Если ты успешно отразишь вторжение, то будешь награжден Медалями защитника, которые ты можешь принести мне для приобретения артефактов и других специальных наград!» («If you successfully repel the invasion, you'll be awarded with more Defender Medals, which you can bring to me to purchase more artifacts and some other special rewards!») *«Я также слыхал о том, что сила артефактов может в дальнейшем разблокирована, если победишь Армию Древних. Возможно, ты захочешь использовать их в любое время!» («I've also heard rumors that the power of the artifacts themselves may be further unlocked if you defeat the Old One's Army. Perhaps you could even use them any time you wish!») Советы * Для облегчённого поиска можно использовать Зелье охотника и Анализатор форм жизни. Баги * Если во время вечеринки он сядет на стул, то праздничная шляпа будет висеть в воздухе. История версий Категория:Контент обновления 1.3.4 (Terraria) Категория:НИПы (Terraria) Категория:Армия Древних (Terraria)